User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Yokai's TQOSE Episode 2: Recommendations ALREADY?!
In this contest, the recommendations are already shown EARLY. Wow, how early? REALLY early. Contestants Toothbrush (Object Connects).png|Toothbrush Mountainy pose.png|Mountainy Pillow BFB Intro.png|Pillow OOF.png|Oof Noob Head Eraser roboty pose.png|Eraser Roboty Rqpunzelpose.png|Rapunzel Wheely Pose by PlasmaEmpire.png|Wheely Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy Grand Spahk.png|Spahk Tweeny Pose.png|Tweeny Minecraftian pose.png|Minecraftian 6-Ball Pose.png|6-Ball Taco Body Front copy.png|Taco Syringe by Charlotte.png|Syringe IHHOS Dabbing.png|IHHOS Yellow Match Pose Remake.png|Yellow Match Daisy2017.png|Daisy VanellopeVonSchweetz,.png|Vanellope JORKY FULLER.PNG|Jorky BLURRY INTENSE FUNNY MOMENT WHICH SHOULD BE PAUSED.PNG|Knaxles CO Pink New Body.svg|Overrated Color (references to Too Much Caffeine) THIS IS GREAT GIF.gif|Dancing Eggman Yosafire 0.3.gif|Yosafire Duhstorta.png|Duhstort Bottle Stopper 2018.png|Bottle Stopper Frost 2018.png|Frost NOO ICON.PNG|GR18ER Monica.png|Monica Crate BFB.png|Crate Battery 2018.PNG|Battery Mockiwi.png|Mockiwi Snowball-Polar.png|Snowball Darby.png|Darby Burrbo.png|Burrbo Majikal.png|Majikal Wonky.png|Wonky Gamey BFB.png|Gamey Tsareena.png|Tsareena Junior Asparagus01.jpg|Junior Lightbulb asking for Pizza.png|A Pic of Lightbulb Asking 4 Pizza PRINCE SALDE AGAIN.png|Prince Salde WHATEVES, BEFORE I SHOW THE TEAMS I WILL SHOW YOU WHO THEY CHOOSE. ALSO, ELIMINATION IS CHOICE ELIMINATION, NOT YOUR ELIMINATION. *Mr. Yokai: So, you guys are goin' pick your SICK contestants! Knaxles, you lost, so you pick your contestants first! *Knaxles: BRRRBO! *Spahk: Prince Salde. *Knaxles: MOCKIWI! *Spahk: Tsareena. *Knaxles: CRATE? *Spahk: Monica. *Knaxles: MISTA CLEAN! *Spahk: Jorky! *Mr. Yokai: Now at this point, I choose which contestants you get! CURRENT TEAMS Grand Spahk.png|Spahk PRINCE SALDE AGAIN.png|Prince Salde Tsareena.png|Tsareena Monica.png|Monica JORKY FULLER.PNG|Jorky BLURRY INTENSE FUNNY MOMENT WHICH SHOULD BE PAUSED.PNG|Knaxles Burrbo.png|Burrbo Mockiwi.png|Mockiwi Crate BFB.png|Crate Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean *Mr. Clean: HECK no, I am not going with you Knaxles! *Knaxles: TOO. BAD. *Mr. Yokai: So let's see. *(using random name picker Mr. Yokai picks the team members) Spahk's Team Grand Spahk.png|Spahk PRINCE SALDE AGAIN.png|Prince Salde Tsareena.png|Tsareena Monica.png|Monica JORKY FULLER.PNG|Jorky Toothbrush (Object Connects).png|Toothbrush CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy Wheely Pose by PlasmaEmpire.png|Wheely Bottle Stopper 2018.png|Bottle Stopper NOO ICON.PNG|GR18ER Battery 2018.PNG|Battery Snowball BFB Intro.png|Snowball Taco Body Front copy.png|Taco OOF.png|Oof Noob Head Frost 2018.png|Frost Majikal.png|Majikal Daisy2017.png|Daisy Yosafire 0.3.gif|Yosafire Gamey BFB.png|Gamey IHHOS Dabbing.png|IHHOS THIS IS GREAT GIF.gif|Dancing Eggman Knaxles' Team BLURRY INTENSE FUNNY MOMENT WHICH SHOULD BE PAUSED.PNG|Knaxles Burrbo.png|Burrbo Mockiwi.png|Mockiwi Crate BFB.png|Crate Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean Darby.png|Darby Wonky.png|Wonky VanellopeVonSchweetz,.png|Vanellope Mountainy pose.png|Mountainy CO Pink New Body.svg|Overrated Color Syringe by Charlotte.png|Syringe Duhstorta.png|Duhstort Pillow BFB Intro.png|Pillow Junior Asparagus01.jpg|Junior Tweeny Pose.png|Tweeny Minecraftian pose.png|Minecraftian Lightbulb asking for Pizza.png|A Pic of Lightbulb Asking 4 Pizza 6-Ball Pose.png|6-Ball Rqpunzelpose.png|Rapunzel Eraser roboty pose.png|Eraser Roboty Yellow Match Pose Remake.png|Yellow Match And Back... *Mr. Yokai: Here's a preview of the recommendations. *Knaxles: Already? WHAT?! RECOMMENDATIONS! OCTOEIGHT.png|Octoblock (Actual) Whoppie Cousin- The Prankster.png|Whoopie Cushion Mine Fruit.png|Mine Plant Freeze Ray 2018.PNG|Freeze Ray MUTANT DOGE.PNG|Mutant Doge "Dog" Vivienne.png|Vivienne Princess Ivy evil.png|Princess Ivy MOTO BUG.png|Moto Bug Green Chuchu.png|Green Chuchu TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|TRIGGERED FOUR Cuatro.png|Cuatro Wheely5thdoctor.jpg|WheeliumThe2nd GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.PNG|REALLY Angry Monkey MAD TWO.PNG|Salty DAB ON EM HATAS.png|Dabbing SIG?! Solar Tomato.png|Solar Tomato METALL ARMY!.png|Real Bad Shot Metall WUNSIE IF HE WAS IN MAPLESTORY.PNG|MAPLESTORY ONE! Contest... BUT WITH AN ELIMINATION FIRST! *Mr. Yokai: So the guy who I pick on Knaxles' team to be eliminated is... *Knaxles: OH *Knaxles: NO *Knaxles: (watching "Ralph Wrecks the Internet") *Mr. Yokai: MR. CLEAN! *Mr. Clean: Why? ME? *Mr. Yokai: Sorry, randomizer picked your fate. So good bye! (smashes Mr. Clean into dust) *Mr. Yokai: THE CONTEST... IS TO WELL RACE TO THE FINISH! GO! RACE *Spahk: EVERYBODY GET ONTO CLOUDY! *Cloudy: No. *Spahk: CLOUDY IF YOU'RE GONNA BE STUBBORN I COULD KICK YOU OUT OF THIS TEAM! *(duhstort is already acing) *Duhstort: byuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffff! *Spahk: WHATEVER, WE GOTTA RUN BY FOOT! *(Jorky brings up gun and holds it right in Vanellope's face) *Vanellope: NO! DON'T- *(too late! Jorky shot it) *Burrbo: Aw great, now Vanellope is INJURED IN THE HEAD! What we GOIN' DO?! *Yellow Match: See Rekt-it-Noin! *Burrbo: Great, this is gonna be a WASTE of time! *Burrbo: Rules say this - If your contestant dies, they will be revived. If your contestant is injured, too bad so sad. They won't be mended. *Majikal: Wow! THEY ARE IDIOTS! They are going to mend Vanellope instead of try and find a van! *Majikal: And they just stuffed Vanellope in Crate! *Knaxles: WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE AN INJURED TEAMMATE! WE ARE SO GOING TO WIN THIS! *Mountainy: How far is Rekt-it-Noins? *Knaxles: Uhh... 1 Mile left! *Syringe: Well, one TIMES a trillion miles left! *(everyone gasps) *Overrated Color: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *Tweeny: What an idiotic move! You guys are total idiots! *A Pic of Lightbulb Asking 4 Pizza: I want the pizza! NOWWWWW! *Pillow: I think it translates into "HAO DARE YOU CALL US IDIOTS!!!!". *MEANWHILE *Battery: This is long and tedious! I'm heckin bored that I wanna kill someone! *Spahk: I'll kick you out of this time if you kill someone! *Battery: FINE! *3 Hours Later *Spahk: Wow, I can't believe everyone EXCEPT me is now TIRED! *Spahk: Whatever! Let's just wait for Knaxles. *2 Years Later *Knaxles: WOW! WE'RE AGED BY TWO yEARS! *Darby: Why does the year still say 2018 then? *Knaxles: ...WAS THIS ONLY 5 MONTHS?! *5 Months Later, I mean *Knaxles; REKT-IT-NOIN! REPAIR VANELLOPE! *Spahk: Wow, what's taking them so long? *Rekt-it-Noin: Sure thing! (breaks Vanellope's limbs) *Rekt-it-Noin: Now I'll wreck YOU. *Knaxles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *(all the knaxles team members die) *Mr. Yokai: Knaxles' team lost. By dying. OOPS! WHO SHALL BE KICKED OUT?! Knaxles Burrbo Mockiwi Crate Darby Wonky Vanellope Mountainy Overrated Color Syringe Duhstort Pillow Junior Tweeny Minecraftian PIZZAZ! (A Pic of Lightbulb Asking 4 Pizza) 6-Ball Rapunzel Eraser Roboty Yellow Match Category:Blog posts